


Thea Queen and Keeping Secrets

by MJLightwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OlivarryWeek2016, Thea's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver learns the hard way that Thea Queen is not very good at keeping secrets, which makes a very special surprise very hard to pull off for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea Queen and Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and was never quite happy with it until now. This is all from Thea's point of view, because Thea is queen and I really wanted to do something with her. Enjoy!

It starts when Thea walks into the loft, surprised to find her brother home earlier than her for once. She's even more surprised when she realizes what her brother’s holding in between his fingers.

It's a ring.

And she knows that means one thing, her brother’s actually thinking about settling down with someone, as much as he can anyway, being a vigilante and all. More importantly, she's getting a seriously adorable and dorky brother-in-law, who’s also the Flash.

To be honest she's never really gotten to know him that well. The first time they met, Thea had walked in on her brother making out with Barry Allen, which was not exactly ideal, but definitely hilarious. But he seems to make Ollie happy, and that's good enough for her.

‘Well this is new,’ she says, a little surprised that Oliver didn't say anything yet, twirling the ring in his fingers as though Thea wasn't there. ‘It is what I think it is right?’

Oliver puts the ring down on the coffee table before finally acknowledging Thea, ‘I've been thinking about it a lot,’ he admits.

Thea joins her brother on the couch, eyeing the ring in front of them. ‘May I?’ She asks. Oliver nods. She picks the ring up, upon closer inspection, she realizes how simple it is. A silver band with two tiny green and red diamonds in the middle. ‘It's beautiful,’ she says, putting the ring back on the table.

She looks over at her brother, and he's smiling. His eyes are on the ring but Thea knows that his mind is wandering. ‘When are you going to ask?’

Oliver doesn't answer at first, Thea’s a little confused as to why he's so reluctant to talk about it. She knows her brother loves Barry, has seen the look he gives him, has seen the way Barry makes him happier, how Oliver always seems a little bit brighter around Barry. So why is he hesitating?

After a long sigh, her brother answers. ‘I don't know.’ Then he finally looks at Thea, and she's pretty sure Oliver’s never looked this confused or scared before. ‘Should I do this Thea?’

‘I don't see why not,’ Thea says shrugging. ‘You did get the ring already. Besides, you love him, don't you?’

‘I do,’ her brother replies. He hesitates for a moment before continuing. ‘But what am I pulling him into? Central City needs the Flash just like Starling City needs the Green Arrow, how-’

He’s cut off by Thea, determined to stop any second thoughts her brother may have. ‘It’s his decision too, you know? And you need Barry Allen, maybe you should think about that.’ Then she gets up, prepared to leave her brother to his thoughts, confident he's going to make the right decision. But halfway up the stairs, she turns around, ‘And I'm sure that Barry Allen needs Oliver Queen too,’ she says with a smile.

Oliver returns the smile, and Thea knows he's made the right decision. ‘Don't tell anyone, okay? I want it to be a surprise.’ Thea nods before heading upstairs, wondering what her brother’s proposal plans are but confident that he's never going to tell her.

She wonders why, she's become quite a good secret keeper in her opinion. It kind of came in the vigilante job description.

-

When she hears that Barry Allen is in town, she can barely stop herself from bugging Oliver every single minute about the proposal. She's anxious and she's not even the one getting engaged, she thinks about what Oliver must feel like and tries to keep her curiosity under control.

When Oliver comes back from dinner with Barry, Thea’s on the couch ready to greet them. She can't stop her eyes from going to Barry’s hand on Oliver’s shoulder. ‘Where is it?’ She asks, her tone all too excited.

It's when Oliver shoots her a glare that she realizes, _oops_.

Barry looks at Oliver in confusion, and the glare disappears immediately, replaced with a smile. ‘Where’s what?’ Barry asks.

‘Nothing,’ Thea replies, trying to keep her tone neutral. Barry shrugs and then Oliver’s dragging him upstairs, mouthing a ‘not yet’ to Thea when Barry’s not looking at him.

Thea sighs, wondering how long her brother’s going to wait, but it's only Barry’s first day here, she can wait a little longer.

-

They're in the foundry after an impromptu mission, both teams happy with their new success but Barry and Oliver aren't there to celebrate with them. Thea thinks that her brother has finally decided to pop the question and maybe the duo have decided to resume their interrupted date.

Barry runs in first (of course), and instantly Thea’s checking his hand, heart sinking in disappointment when she realizes there's no ring on his finger. ‘You're not wearing it,’ she remarks before she can stop herself.

Then Oliver walks in, and if he was in a bad mood before because his date got interrupted, he's in an even worse mood now as he glares at Thea behind Barry.

‘Wearing what?’ Felicity asks, voicing both team’s thoughts.

‘His- his suit,’ Thea says, it's the only thing she's capable of thinking of.

No one else is convinced that Thea’s not hiding something, but Barry is. His confused expression disappears as he explains that he's decided to change. ‘The perks of superspeed,’ he adds with grin.

She sees her brother’s glare turn into a relieved expression as he gives Barry a peck on the lips. _They’re so in love with each other_ , Thea thinks. Honestly, what was her brother waiting for?

-

Thea thinks her brother has changed his mind when he brings Barry back from yet another date, no ring in sight. They go through the routine two more times, Thea asking something along the lines of ‘where is it?’ and somehow Barry’s clueless enough to not think twice about it.

The fifth time it happened, she’s decided to stopped asking or making remarks, catching herself at the last second before she can say anything that might give away the surprise.

Cisco and Felicity are constantly pestering her about it, trying to get answers. Thea ignores them, just like how she ignores Felicity’s gasp when Barry and Oliver walk into foundry one day. Then she sees Caitlin stand up excitedly, eyes wide in surprise.

She turns around in her seat to face the duo, and sure enough, there's a ring on a blushing Barry’s finger. ‘Finally!’ She exclaims when she sees it. Oliver nearly laughs.

‘Is this why you've been acting weird all week?’ Barry asks.

Thea laughs. ‘I was surprised you didn't catch on.’

‘I'm never trusting you with a secret this big ever again,’ Oliver says, trying to sound serious but the smile on his face gives him away. In fact, Oliver can't stop smiling, his eyes barely leave Barry, now his fiancé. It makes Thea wonder what took her brother so long in the first place. Barry makes him so happy, happier than Thea’s ever seen him before.

A happy Oliver, Thea could definitely get used to this.


End file.
